


a comfort to my dull ache

by feralgaymlm



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, jse egos - Fandom
Genre: Boys who arent usually soft but can be bc they love eachother, Bruises, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Jackie's too scared to say he loves Anti tho, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Touchy-Feely, Worry, aka i wanted them to be happy in my canon since i never gave them a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralgaymlm/pseuds/feralgaymlm
Summary: They rarely get to have these moments together, but when they do, they take advantage of it.





	a comfort to my dull ache

Arms wrapped around eachother and legs entangled, Jackie buried his face into the crook of Anti's neck, relaxing despite the dull ache that came from the bruises of his body. 

A clawed hand kept on petting through his spiked green hair, and he giggled softly when he heard a purring sound from Anti's chest, a smile on his face. 

Anti filled the silence and usual loneliness of his room, and for whatever reason, it was easier to sleep when the other was right next to him.

The glitch muttered something under his breath, chapped lips pressing against his forehead in a rather sweet kiss.  
He knew what the words were, the same phrase that he was too afraid to utter, even to the mirror or to himself. It was a phrase he had come to fear, scared of the consequences and the meaning. 

But he did....he did love Anti. He knew he did, even if he didn't want to say it.  
So with a heavy heart and tired body, he pulled Anti closer to him, pressing his lips against the glitch's neck wound and muttering how much he liked having Anti near him.

The glitch huffed, grip tightening on the vigilante.

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy!!!! I just,,,,wanted to write some aestheticy-soft cuddles between my usually non-soft, really sad boys so!!!!  
> They love eachother even things are very,,,,complicated haha
> 
> -might edit later lmao-


End file.
